


Meeting the Family

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [8]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Wednesday takes Lucy to meet the family. Also, Lucy is hiding something.





	Meeting the Family

The quiet of the classroom was broken by a loud shout. Wednesday looked up to see her girlfriend two feet of the ground with her lab partner's arm around her waist. A chemical solution was currently eating its way across their desk and Wednesday felt herself sigh. This was the third time this week Lucy had messed up a simple lab and Wednesday was concerned.  
She looked down, then back up when her partner nudged her.  
"What?"  
"Your girlfriend just left. Aren't you going after her?" He asked.  
Wednesday sighed and responded, "No."  
"Fine."  
The class continued as they were all used to accidents happening, though not usually by Lucy, however, Wednesday knew her partner and he wouldn't drop it. He had decided they were friends and Wednesday couldn't dissuade him.

**********  
Wednesday hadn't seen Lucy for the rest of the day and with her phone's battery dead couldn't contact her so she was pleased to see her girlfriend cooking and looking relaxed when she got home.  
She walked over to her and kissed her neck. "My phone died."  
"I know." Replied Lucy who turned and leaned into her. "Your mother called. She wanted to know if you're going home for mid-semester break. I told her you'd call. Are you?"  
"Yes, I want to spend time with my brothers. Are you going by your parents? I know something is going on."  
"Yeah, no. I told them I have work to catch up on." Lucy moved away and stirred the pot then added some herbs and lowered the fire to allow the pot to simmer.  
"Do you? I thought you were so far ahead of the course that they didn't hold 6 week against you." Wednesday was confused but she knew that rushing Lucy was a bad idea.  
"They aren't. I'm not actually working on the same labs as you guys, well not really anyway but I'm not focusing so I've excused from classes for the rest of the week. I want to go New York to see my grandfather tomorrow if you feel up to playing hooky."  
"Can't. As much as I'd love to I need these last two days to finish assignments so I can be free for the rest of the semester. I'm gonna call mother now. Do you want to spend the break with me?" Wednesday asked as she walked out of the kitchen.  
Lucy smiled and nodded at her.

**********  
That was the last time Wednesday saw Lucy before break as she ended up staying in New York and returned home to pack looking pale and fidgety.  
On the plane ride before Wednesday could even say anything Lucy started. "Thanks for being so patient. I've just been feeling rather odd these last few days and my parents have been acting odd. Grandfather clarified some stuff but I'm still processing it. Yes, I'll tell you about it when I'm ready and no I'm not ready to talk with my parents."  
Lucy smiled at her and Wednesday thought, well there were perks to having a psychic girlfriend. Then Lucy turned smug.  
"Oh, and I called Lurch to pick us up since I knew you'd forget."  
Wednesday stuck out her tongue and just like that things eased between them.

**********  
"Are we there yet? Huh, Wednesday, are we?" Lucy was literally bouncing in her seat as Wednesday ignored her. She had spent the remainder of the flight showing Wednesday all the candy her grandfather had bought her and eating most of it before Wednesday confiscated the rest. Apparently, Wednesday missed that her girlfriend was a sugar addict and was now paying the price as she was positively vibrating. At least Lurch seemed amused.  
Wednesday sighed again as they pulled up and the gate opened.  
"Omg, your house is soo cool. It's very you." Lucy shrieked in Wednesday's ear before she took a deep breath and calmed herself back down to perky.  
As they came out the car, Lucy gaped in awe and began staring. Wednesday grabbed her girlfriend's arm and pulled her to the door which was opened by Morticia who smiled.  
She quickly ushered them in to meet the entire family who was waiting to meet them.  
Morticia looked expectantly at Wednesday who still held Lucy's hand.  
"Lucy meet my family. Family meet my Lucy." Wednesday drawled and began pulling her girlfriend to the stairs. "Come Lucy, let's unpack."  
Wednesday was not about to loose her girlfriend on her unsuspecting family but Morticia wasn't having any of it and sent Wednesday upstairs keeping Lucy with her.

**********  
Two hours later, Wednesday heard a knock and Pugsley and Pubert came in.  
"Your girlfriend hugged me." Pugsley accused.  
"Well to be fair, she hugged everyone. I like her." Returned Pubert who walked over to the bed and threw himself on it, bouncing on the fluffy mattress.  
"Yeah she hugs. Where is she anyway and why was my bed changed?"  
"She 's with mother in the cemetery. Also Pubert had mother change your bed." Pugsley dropped next to Pubert and Wednesday joined them. The new bed felt comfortable and she knew they replaced it to make Lucy feel welcome.  
"So, Pugs, I heard you got a new girlfriend."  
Somehow, through the magic of puberty, Pugsley had grown taller and gained muscles and he looked nothing like his former self. With Pubert's help he had even managed to get a new wardrobe and was apparently popular at his university where he had even joined a sports team.  
"Yeah, and you'll never guess her name." The siblings looked at him as he paused. "It's Debbie."  
Wednesday and Pubert began hitting him with pillows and the three Addams children alternated between lounging and talking as the day passed. At one point, Thing stopped by with lunch but they just continued catching up and Wednesday felt more relaxed and more herself which was slightly more sadistic and dominant than she allowed to show at university that by the time Lucy appeared to call them for dinner, looking quite mellow though with cobwebs in her hair that Wednesday grabbed her and pulled her into the room. She sniffed her smelling cinnamon and the fresh graveyard soil and she reached for her girlfriend who pulled back and said, "Dinner first sunshine."  
Lucy moved away and Wednesday was positive she was pouting but Lucy was correct. Dinner, then family time. Then dessert.

**********  
Wednesday sat in her usual seat next to Pugsley expecting Lucy to sit next to her but the woman moved to sit next to Pubert and the two spent the entire dinner talking and cackling. They were so absorbed in their conversation that Lucy didn't comment on any of the food but she did live in New York for a bit and New Yorkers do eat anything.

After dinner they all moved to the family room and Grandmama began quizzing Lucy on her knowledge of plants and their interactions. Wednesday begun talking to Uncle Fester but she remained aware of Lucy who leaned against her.

Eventually all the conversation slowed to a halt and Gomez turned to Lucy, "So how was school for you Lucy?"  
Lucy sighed, shook her Afro and leaned further into Wednesday. "It went well but I have some family issues that affected things. I'm sure Wednesday told you I blew up a lab so..."  
"That was you? Lucy, damn." Wednesday turned to her parents. "The roof blew off and almost killed some kids. How were you not expelled or banned from the labs?"  
"My grandfather promised to build a new lab and fund it while I remain a student. Plus, the school wouldn't expel me, I have too much dirt on the administration." Lucy smiled smugly at her.  
"See, I told you she's not as sweet as she pretends."  
"I am too sweet so shush." Lucy turned away from Wednesday and pouted.  
The family laughed and Morticia asked, "Is everything alright with your family though."  
Before Lucy could reply, Pubert interjected. "She doesn't want to talk about it and no Lucy I don't actually know what it's about though I do have an idea."  
" I thought you could only see family?"  
"You are family dear." Said Morticia.  
"Oh." Lucy blushed.  
There was a pause as everyone looked at Wednesday whose arm was around her girlfriend's waist then conversation resumed.

**********  
Lucy spent the remainder of the evening within touching distance of Wednesday and teased her while conversing with her family.  
Once it was time for bed, Wednesday took Lucy by the hand and led her to the dungeons where she shackled her girlfriend in her favourite cell and kissed her deeply.

"Mine."

"Someone's feeling possessive." Lucy laughed and bopped Wesnesday's nose, unconcerned that she was tied up.

Wednesday growled and pulled back. " I'm going to whip you with a riding crop then fuck you until you cry. I want you to scream and rage and release your stress. I'll go until you safeword or I deem it unsafe to continue." Here Wednesday reached forward to grab Lucy's face. " I expect you to safeword once you get what you need out of this. Understood."

"Yes Wednesday."

"Good girl."

**********  
Almost four hours later Lucy gasped out, "Peanut butter."

Wednesday immediately stopped what she was doing and released her girlfriend pulling her close and allowed her to calm down.  
"You did good baby, so good."  
Wednesday kept a hold on her as she dressed her in a robe and picked her up, heading upstairs. As she walked across the hall to the staircase moonlight fell on her and she looked down at her girlfriend feeling a deep amount of love for her. She continued up to her room and lay her girlfriend on the bed as she moved to the attached bathroom to draw a bath for her. Once in tub, she handed her a cup of special tea and began the aftercare process.

**********  
Wednesday was the only one to come down to breakfast leaving Lucy to sleep. She spent time with her Grandmother and mother brewing and even made time to work with Uncle Fester on a project of his. She knew as soon as Lucy woke up, her personality would shift to super attentive and protective while Lucy remained submissive for the rest of the day so she took this time to spend with them before she hid away.

**********  
Lunch had already passed by the time Lucy woke up and Pubert had had time to go to school, sit some exams, why the heck was SATs and AP exams always on the weekends anyway, and had returned with food for Lucy. Food, she knew he had driven over an hour out of the way to get. She even knew her mother and Lucy had spoken about cooking and Morticia was attempting to make a childhood favourite of her girlfriend's for dinner.

Brown eyes blinked at her and she was soon staring into the face of her mate. Lucy sat up, winced and Wednesday immediately reached around to support her, handing her a thermos of tea. Wednesday had already used some of Grandmama's salve on Lucy and all the physical bruises were healed except for the bites on her neck which Wednesday loved to see.

After a minute or two, Lucy handed her an empty thermos and asked softly, "Was I good?"

"Yes. Yes you were a good girl." Answered Wednesday huskily. "So good."

Lucy shifted and turned for a kiss and ended up flat on her back with Wednesday leaning over her. She was still naked and as Wednesday kissed her deeply, her handed reached to the folds of her vagina and played with her clit, rubbing the nub of it with her thumb. It was driving Lucy wild because she could come from that alone. As she gasped into Wednesday's mouth, arching up and moaning, Wednesday moved so her lips were on Lucy's light brown nipples. Nipples she began sucking on as she increased the speed she was rubbing her clit. Lucy's hands balled into fists as she fought to keep quiet, wishing dearly that Wednesday had gagged her. As she had that thought, Wednesday changed the speed again and she let loose a loud moan then came as Wednesday continued screaming out her name and begging for more which Wednesday was happily obliging. After the second and third orgasm ripped out of her, she forcefully pushed Wednesday off and lay there, overstimulated but so freaking mellow.  
After she calmed down and dozed a bit, she sat up and immediately became mortified.

"Everyone heard me."

"The house is soundproofed, my little screamer." Wednesday couldn't help be amused by how red the dark skinned woman had become. "Now eat. Pubert got you food."

Lucy took the box, opened it and immediately squealed. "Omg, I love your brother."

She set about to eat the smoked meat, feeding her girlfriend who was content to watch her. For the first time in weeks, Lucy looked calm and Wednesday would do anything to keep her Lucy in that state.


End file.
